


In the Morning, We Will Try Again

by nosecrinkle



Series: Kylux Cantina Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Kylux Cantina, Disordered Eating, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Trichotillomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: We both told each other we'd stop.





	In the Morning, We Will Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Kylux Cantina prompt: ["We both told each other we'd stop."](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/172965222408/)

Kylo came to slowly. He blinked owlishly at the ceiling, the fluorescent lights doing a number on his already pounding head.

”Are you lucid yet?”

Kylo groaned and tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down into the mat. ”You passed out. Stay down for a moment longer. Please.”

Kylo wrapped his hands around Hux's skinny fingers, still lingering on his chest. ”What happened?” he asked hoarsely.

Hux sighed and squeezed Kylo's hand. ”You're at the gym. You passed out. Again,” Hux sounded … disappointed? Yeah. Disappointed. ”Phasma was here. 'S why you're on the floor instead of the hospital.”

The mat was uncomfortable. The rapidly cooling sweat on Kylo's skin was getting tacky, sticking to the mat under his bare shoulders. He couldn't quite feel his legs yet, but he knew his calves were sticky too.

”You said you'd stop,” Hux sighed. ”This whole,” he waved his hand vaguely at the gym equipment, ”working out on an empty stomach till you pass out? You gotta stop.”

Kylo craned his neck and looked up at Hux. He had to close one eye to see him clearly. ”'M not the only one breaking my promises,” he grunted. ”Your fucking eyebrows are gone.”

Hux snatched his hand back, covering his face. In his hurry to get to Kylo, he had forgotten what state he was in. Finals were hard on everyone. ”It's not that easy,” Hux mumbled.

With a loud groan, Kylo managed to sit up and lean against the wall. ”You said you'd call me the next time you couldn't control it.”

”It was late.”

Kylo huffed. ”No one is sleeping this time of year, Hux.” He put his clammy fingers on Hux's chin, tilting his head in the light. Even in the daylight, those brows were hard to spot sometimes. Most of the hair was gone. The tail end of the left brow was still there, but it wasn't much.

Hux held out a bottle of juice. Some organic stuff he always yelled at Kylo for stealing. Kylo took it and sipped slowly. ”How many finals do you have left?”

”Two,” Hux said. He pushed the bottle toward Kylo's mouth when he wasn't drinking fast enough for Hux's liking.

”Me too,” Kylo said in between sips. He looked at Hux for a long moment. ”You should've called. You rarely do it to your face.”

”Yeah, well,” Hux sighed, ”ran out of hair.”

”Oh, Hux,” Kylo whimpered. He looked at Hux's lap, already knowing the state of his pubic hair. It was always the first spot Hux started pulling.

”Let me take you home, yeah? Make you something to eat.”

Kylo bit his lip and nodded, letting Hux pull him to his feet. ”Do you have more juice?” He asked, half draped over Hux's skinny shoulders.

Hux smiled a little. ”Yeah. Yeah, you can have as much as you want,” he said and rubbed Kylo's chest.

 

 

 

 


End file.
